Black Heart
by Rikkun
Summary: Sasuke has always been a little emo kid, trying to kill his brother. Lately however, he is opening up to a certain pink haired kunoichi. okay, sorry, bad at summaries. This is my first fanfic, yeah. please read, :D SasuSaku, because they rock :P Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Rikkun here! This is my first fanfic ever, if you exclude a crappy one I wrote about the Legend of Zelda in 4th grade….Well, yeah. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no flames, Well I hope you enjoy it!

**I don't own Naruto, in fact I don't own anything but this cardboard box, and I can't eat it. D**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's cry rang as clearly as a bell as she ran down to Team 7's usual meeting spot, the bridge. "Sasuke-kun! I made lunch for you today!! I got up real early to make it for you!" She cooed, while handing him a neatly wrapped up bento-box.

Sasuke muttered a barely audible "thank you" and put it inside his backpack. He walked over to the closest wood dummy and started kicking it.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why does teme get a lunch and not me?" Naruto asked, half annoyed, half disheartened. He poked her. "Seriously, Sakura-chan, you have a really bad taste in men! What's so great about an emo kid that's always muttering death threats to his brother? I don't understand you at-"

He was cut off as Sakura's fist slammed into his face. Naruto collapsed onto the floor. "Oww, Sakura-chan, what was that for?" TTTT

Sakura ignored him as Lee walked up to her. "Ohayo, Sakura-san. Gai-sensei said he wanted to take Naruto-kun with us for a training mission. Can you get him for me?"

_Oh god, it's the unibrow!_ Sasuke thought.

"Ohayo, Lee-san, Naruto is right there," she said as she pointed to the crumpled heap on the floor. Sasuke looked up and snorted, as he resumed his training.

"Fuzzy-brows?! I can go train my taijutsu with you?! Really?!" His eyes sparkled as he bounced away. "See you later Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

"Ok then, Bye Sakura-san! Sasuke-kun! Hey Sakura-san, want to go out with me after we're done with our missions? I swear I will protect you with my life! You're so beautiful, like a blossoming lotus!"

Sasuke glared at Lee. Sakura twitched and Sasuke could tell that she was trying to hold back from screaming "HELL NO!" But after all Lee had done for her, she had to politely decline. "Umm, I'm sorry, Lee, but I have to train uh, really hard today, I might go home really late at night. Maybe later, ok?"

Lee's head drooped, and Sasuke could tell that he actually expected her to scream "Yes! I love you!" or something. "See you later," he murmured, depressed.

_Haha! In your face! _Sasuke thought. He couldn't help but feel triumphant. As soon as Lee left, Sakura turned around. "Sasuke-kun? Will you go out with me-"

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura whimpered.

"I'm busy," he answered plainly. The two of them stayed silent as they trained, Sakura, trying to bring a fish back to life, while Sasuke was attacking the straw dummy of Kakashi that Naruto had made. Approximately five minutes passed, and Kakashi intruded upon them.

"Yo! You're doing a great job there, Sakura!" He said.

Sakura looked up and blushed in embarrassment. "I-it's nothing," she muttered. Sasuke felt his anger rising up in him. He kicked the Kakashi dummy so hard the right eye popped out.

"Hey Sasuke, practicing your taijutsu after Itachi whooped your ass?" Kakashi asked, snickering.

And that was when Sasuke lost all control of himself. "Goddammit! Leave me alone! I'll kill Itachi, and I'll kill you after that! And stop flirting with Sakura, dammit, she's MINE!!"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes were as wide as the circle on the back of her outfit. Sasuke covered his mouth, slapped himself and started kicking the Kakashi dummy again, only harder.

"Sorry," He muttered. Kakashi left and when he did, Sasuke kicked the dummy so hard, he sprained his toe and fell back to the floor, howling in pain. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok-" Sakura started, but he ran. Sasuke couldn't think of what else to do. He ran until he reached the bridge, Team 7's usual meeting spot on mission days. He flopped down, holding his sprained foot.

He opened his backpack, and took out the lunch that Sakura had made for him. Unwrapping it, he saw two rice balls and a large tomato. He took a bite out of the rice ball. _Hmm, not bad…_

Rikkun:Okay, so how was it? Bad? Good? Please review, and thank you for reading! .

Sasuke: Woot! I'm the main character! 3 Dances

Naruto: But the series was named after ME, and I barely come in! (

Lee: I had three lines! Yes! D

Sakura:…. Ignore us…--'


	2. Chapter 2 Dattebayo!

:D Second Chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

"Oiii! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! We're back from our Taijutsu training! Fuzzy brows kicked my ass…" Naruto said, as he and Lee walked into the clearing. "Sakura-chan? What's up with teme? I just saw him running past me…did something happen?"

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured as her eyes fluttered and she fell to the ground.

"Uhhh…I think I should get going now, Tsunade is calling me for a mission..." Kakashi said, as he vanished.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, are you ok?! Oh crap, it must have been Sasuke! I bet it was him who knocked Sakura into her coma! What are we going to do?!" Naruto sobbed.

"….." Lee slapped Naruto. "Sakura-san is not in a coma, Naruto-kun…" Lee said. "She just fainted…"

"….I-I knew that, I was just making a joke there, Fuzzy brows, believe it!" 

"………………."

Sasuke finished the last of his tomato and leaned back against a tree.

Damn. Why had he snapped like that? Why did he say that? He rolled over on his side. "Tch." _She's just another girl, another obsessive fan girl to ignore and avoid…nobody special…_

_No she isn't, and you know it, stop trying to hide it!_ Sasuke's inner mind/conscience/voice spoke out.

_Shut up. She's just another girl, nobody special…Dammit…_

"Oiii! Teme! What's up?!" Naruto yelled out, bringing his face close to Sasuke's.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing here, dobe?! Can't I have some privacy?!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's request. "Sakura-chan fainted when Fuzzy Brows and I returned from our training mission! What the hell did you do to her?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei left before we could ask him about it!"

"Dobe, do…do you promise not to tell this to anyone? No, really, do you?" After Naruto nodded, Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes were opened wide with shock.

"Are you serious, man?! You like Saku-" Naruto started, but Sasuke covered his mouth before he could complete his sentence.

"You asshole! Do you want the whole world to know?!" Sasuke whispered harshly after smacking Naruto in the head.

"B-but, S-Sakura-chan is mine!! Why don't you go date Ino or something, besides, I thought you were gay!"

"I am **NOT **gay!! What the hell makes you think that?!" Sasuke fumed.

"Well teme, you never seemed to notice any girls, so I thought that you…"

"Shut up! I am not gay! I hate Ino, cause she's a freaking &$# and Sakura is mine, don't touch her you ramen freak!"

"……Teme, uh, are you ok? Chill, man, you're face is all red. And a vein is popping out!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke's throbbing forehead. "And I am not a ramen freak!"

"Ok, ok, sorry…I can't believe I blew it like that!"

"Huh? Blew it how? Besides, what happened to Sakura-chan? You sure scared the heck out of her!"

"First it was Lee, then it was Kakashi! All of them flirting with Sakura, and the words kinda slipped out. I just yelled that she was mine, to them and then I ran my ass off to get away from there."

"What the hell…Hey, I'm going to tell Kakashi about this…"

"HELL NO!" Sasuke yelled as he pinned the poor blond to the floor. "If you tell anybody…I swear I will kill you! Right after I kill Itachi!! That bastard!!"

_Somewhere in the world…_

ACHOO! Itachi sneezed. "Ugh. What the heck? I hope I haven't caught a cold…"

"That isn't possible Itachi-san, we're in the tropics…" Kisame said, to the Uchiha.

"Shut up…"

"Hey dobe…Can you set me up with Sakura?"

"WTF?! How am I supposed to do that? You can just ask her yourself, you know…"

"Can you just tell her to meet me at the bridge tomorrow night or something? Come on, man..."

"No way….Wait. What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you ramen for a week."

"Deal! Dattebayo! Better not break your promise Teme!!" Naruto shouted as he ran back the way he came.

"Stop saying that, dobe…"


End file.
